Misfits
by Savage Lollipop
Summary: When Harley Andrews moved to the perfect town of Rosewood, she felt like she didn't belong. She was an outsider, the new girl, the weirdo who needed a therapist. Who would have known that she would find friendship in Mike Montgomery, a boy who lived on the edge of the social hierarchy? But something dark is afoot and she feels eyes watching her every step.
1. Hello Brown Eyes

Chapter One

"Do I have to do this?" I asked, nervously fidgeting in the hard, plastic, orange chair.

Dad tapped his foot impatiently. "Yes," was all he replied.

"I'm fine!" I protested. Dad ignored me and tapped away on his Blackberry.

I miserably slumped back in my chair and took out my Blackberry to pass the time. Switching it on, I saw that I had a new message. I clicked on it and read the sender's name; it was from Will my boyfriend from back home.

_Hope ur settling in ok will call later coz going 2 Gemma's party. Will x_

Oh of course he was going to _Gemma's _party. I knew the moment I left England that she was going to move in and get her claws into Will. As much as I knew he loved me, he was a male after all, and all males have _urges_. Gemma was a friend of his, we'd never really seen eye to eye on her. I knew that she was after Will and he was either too oblivious or just plain dumb to notice.

How fantastic.

"Harley Andrews, Dr Campbell is free to see you now," the elderly secretary called from behind the counter. I slowly stood up and sent one last irritated look at my dad –who didn't look up from his phone- before walking through a large oak door and out into a long corridor.

"Mike come back!" A deep voice shouted from the opposite end of the corridor. A tall figure came hurtling towards me, and I stepped against the wall to clear the way for it. A boy about my age with messy brown hair stormed past me. I looked up into his face and our eyes met, before he began to sprint down the corridor. Someone else ran past but I couldn't get the boy's chocolate brown eyes out of my head. They looked angry and confused, two emotions I knew well.

"Harley Andrews?" I looked up in surprise and saw a woman standing in a doorway. She looked middle-aged and had brown hair with the odd streaks of grey. I nodded slowly.

"I'm Helen Campbell." She walked towards me and stuck her hand out. I shook it and then immediately put my hand back into my pocket. "Your therapist."

"Harley Andrews- but you already knew that." When in doubt, exude false confidence and comedic genius. Campbell smiled.

"Yes I did, would you like to come with me?" We walked the few steps back to her office and she stood aside to hold the door open for me.

It was like walking into frickin Narnia.

Her office was brightly lit with lamps and little candles all over the place. The walls were plastered with colourful posters promoting slogans like; 'It's okay to be gay!' or 'Speak up and speak out!' The floor was littered with assorted rugs and pillows and beanbag chairs. There was an old looking couch, covered in patchwork cushions. A small armchair with similar accessories sat opposite. On the other side of the room was a small desk with a computer and chair. A massive bay window overlooking the park, bathed the room in a warm, yellow light. It was a cosy look, a little over the top but it's all about personal preference I suppose. I myself would quite like to throw bucketful's of black paint all over the office to tone down all of these primary colours. They're making my head spin.

"Please sit down." Campbell sat in the armchair so I assumed I was supposed to sit opposite her on the couch. I was going to sit behind her desk but that didn't seem like the polite thing to do. The moment I sat down, I sunk about 3 ft. "Sorry about that," she smiled. "It's an old couch."

"I can tell." I muttered under my breath, shifting my weight to try and stay remotely level with her.

"So Harls-"

"Harley is fine-"

"- How are you adjusting to Rosewood?" she continued, totally ignoring me. I shrugged and picked at an imaginary loose thread on my denim skirt. I felt her gaze burning holes through the top of my head and when I looked up, I saw she was looking at me expectantly. I looked everywhere but her -focusing my attention on a poster saying 'Don't kill Herman the Hymen! He's still so pure, wait until marriage!'- Until Campbell coughed loudly and I felt the awkwardness levels beginning to rise. I cleared my throat.

"Okay I suppose, I've only been here a couple days."

"Are you excited about starting Rosewood Day?" she asked conversationally. I shrugged again.

"I guess."

"Are you worried about making new friends?" I was getting bored of shrugging so I decided to mix it up a little.

I delicately raised a perfectly arched eyebrow.

Campbell didn't catch on. So I shrugged again.

"Well," she pressed. "Are you?" I sighed impatiently.

"No."

"Okay," she hesitated for a moment, looking unsure. "What about the cafeteria food? I hear there's some really good stuff-"

I stood up abruptly and the couch moved back a little with the force.

"The session is over." I said through gritted teeth, storming out of the door.

"See you next week!" Campbell called cheerily.

My eyes were filling up with tears and it was hard to see where I was going. I ran through endless corridors and I kept going until I couldn't run anymore. The only things I could hear were my footsteps echoing around the hall and the blood pounding in my ears.

I had to get out.

I saw a door on the right hand side –it was a disabled toilet- and pulled it open. I threw myself inside and quickly shut the door; closing my eyes and leaning against it, panting heavily. I let the tears run freely down my face. When my breathing had become less irregular, I opened my eyes slowly. What I didn't expect was to see a pale, drawn face staring back at me. It was the guy from before only this time he had tears running down his face too and his brown eyes looked slightly bloodshot. He was sat on the floor next to the toilet, with his legs pulled up to his chest

"I'm so s-sorry, I didn't k-know anyone was in h-here." I mumbled, turning around and trying to open the door. I pulled and pushed on it until I came to an awful conclusion.

"I think we're locked in."


	2. Talks in the Toilet

Chapter Two

"What do you mean locked in?" Brown Eyes demanded, standing up from his position on the floor.

"I mean I can't open the door genius," I snapped back, quickly wiping the tears from my face. He scowled and pushed past me to get to the door. I pulled a face at his back and then sat on the toilet with my legs pulled up to my chest. I watched Brown Eyes play with the door for a while with my chin balanced on my knees, until I decided to cut in.

"Why don't we just use our phones to call for help?"

He spun around, his cheeks flushed with annoyance. "You let me stand here like an idiot trying to open this goddamn door whilst you were sitting on a good idea?"

I took out my Blackberry but there were no bars at all. I silently cursed my phone and its lack of signal.

"Actually Brown Eyes, I only just came up with that 'good' idea and there's no signal in here anyway." He looked confused.

"Brown Eyes?"

"Well I don't know your name do I? Although I suppose I could call you Vampire Kid, you're practically transparent."

"Fine then," he smirked. "I'm gonna call you Red." I rolled my eyes.

"Gee how original, like no one has ever called me Red before."

"And Brown Eyes is any better? You seem to be Captain of the Obvious." He scoffed.

"At least I don't spend my time crying in bathrooms!" I retorted.

Yeah I'm a bitch.

"Ah, but you were going to, weren't you Red?"

I smiled reluctantly, "touché Brown Eyes."

He sat down, cross-legged on the floor in front of me. "Just for the record, my name's Mike."

"Mine's Harley, call me Harls and I may just have to kill you." I joked. We sat in silence for a while before he spoke.

"So what's your story?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Like what's your story, why are you here?"

"None of your business!" I snapped defensively. Mike put his hands up in defence.

"Woah chill, you don't have to tell me."

"I won't."

"Okay."

We lapsed back into silence again and I shifted uncomfortably on the toilet seat.

"So what school do you go to?" I asked, desperate to rid the air of awkwardness. I'm not usually one to try and fill silences but with Mike I felt that if we weren't talking then the door would magically open and he'd leave. I didn't want to stop talking to him just yet.

"Rosewood Day," he replied.

"I start there on Monday."

"Yeah?" He looked up at me and I was once again entranced with his eyes. "I've never seen you around before; I think I'd remember that hair." Mike reached up and playfully tugged on a strand of my bright red hair. "So where you from?"

"England, I lived in Thanet." I replied.

"I gathered you were English from your accent, where's Thanet?" I grinned. Not many people knew where Thanet was, it's pretty small.

"It's a small place outside of London, along the coast." I answered. Mike nodded, looking thoughtful.

"Why'd you leave?" I hesitated.

"Personal reasons."

"We all have some of those," he said.

"What are yours?" I bowed my head quickly and hid behind my hair. I hadn't meant to say that. Great now I sound like a right nosy bitch. He grinned and shook his head.

"I can't tell you all my secrets now can I?"

"But you haven't told me any!" I protested.

"Neither have you," Mike replied. Crap, he's good.

"You obviously grew up with siblings," I said. "You are way too good at arguing."

"One," he answered, "my older sister Aria." I nodded and absentmindedly twirled a strand of hair round my finger.

"I don't have any siblings but I have a hell of a lot of cousins."

"You know-" Mike was cut off as an almighty bang sounded outside and the door flew open. What I assumed was Mike's dad, stood in the doorway along with my own father. Whereas Mike's dad looked relieved to see him, my dad just looked annoyed. It must have been such an inconvenience to have to tear himself away from his phone to come and rescue his daughter.

"Mike! Oh thank god you're okay!" Mike's dad cried, before stepping forward and trying to embrace him. Mike sidestepped him and snuck under his arm and out of the door. A sulky look had replaced the mischievous grin he'd been wearing only seconds before. Before he disappeared around the corner, Mike looked back and waved.

"See you round Red," then he was gone. Mike's father looked a bit embarrassed and he muttered a goodbye before trotting after his son. My dad looked down at me and clicked his tongue irritably.

"What were you doing?" he demanded. I stopped myself rolling my eyes, no use making him even madder.

"The session finished and I needed to pee," I muttered. "I came in and the door got stuck." He raised his eyebrows at me and then turned on his heel.

"Well let's go, I have a meeting at three and I'm going to be late if you don't get a move on." This time I did roll my eyes. Luckily he was already striding round the corner and out of sight but it made me feel a little better.

Twenty minutes later I was lying on my bed and staring at the ceiling. My room was an absolute mess; there were packing boxes piled on every available surface, including the floor. I had my main furniture; my bed, desk, chest of drawers and wardrobe scattered across the room until I found places for them. Unfortunately I wasn't quite strong enough to move everything myself so I would have to try and befriend some strong boys and coerce them into helping me.

I glanced out of the window and saw a brunette about my age in the house opposite me. She appeared to be texting and I turned back to my, oh so interesting ceiling. I again tired pretty quickly of staring at it so I decided to get up and explore my room. I waked around, looking in the window seat and checking all the nooks and crannies. For a laugh I decided to mess around with the floorboards to see if anything was stashed underneath them. I felt around and was surprised when one of them actually lifted up, out of place. I wiggled it around a little and felt inside. My fingers curled around what felt like a book. I lifted it up and sat back on my butt to have a look.

I had guessed correctly when I thought it was a book. The cover was a pale pink and the cover was covered in sparkly stickers. Hearts, rainbows, kittens; the kinds of stickers you had when you were like twelve. I opened it to the first page and written in gold pen was, 'Ali'. I smiled. This must have belonged to the people who owned the house before us; I didn't know they had a little girl. I flicked through the pages and realized it must be a scrapbook for the pages were covered in pictures and little doodles.

One picture stood out to me the most. It had been taken in front of my house and five girls were standing centre. From the left was a slightly chubby blonde girl with braces and next to her stood a muscular looking girl with dark chlorine damaged hair. She was obviously a swimmer. On the far right was a girl with brown hair and a pretty enough face. She looked very haughty and proud. Further along was a girl with pointy chin and blue-black hair. She was wearing a pretty bizarre outfit and had a purple knitted beret perched on her head even though it was quite obviously summer. But it was the girl stood in the middle who caught my eye. She had long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. She had a heart-shaped face and stood with her arms around her friends. They all looked worried and anxious about something except for the one in the middle. She was looking right at the camera and had a wide smile on her face.

For some strange reason, this picture sent shivers down my spine.

_A/N- Hey guys! What do you think of this chapter? Why don't you tell me in a review! Oh and for the sake of my story, Maya St. Germain doesn't live in Ali's old house, Harley does. Maya is still in the story though, she just lives elsewhere. _

_Thanks!_

_-Jess :D _


End file.
